Pocket knives provide a convenient tool for cutting that may be easily carried by a user for deployment when desired. For some pocket knife designs, two hands are needed to deploy and retract a blade, while other designs include a spring that assists a user to deploy or retract the blade using a single hand. Each design balances the convenience and speed of operation with increased risk associated with inadvertent operation.
A switchblade is a particular style of pocket knife that has a folding or sliding blade that automatically deploys when an actuator is operated. For a single action switchblade, a spring under compression may be engaged with the blade, and operation of the actuator releases the blade to allow the spring to automatically deploy the blade. Once deployed, the actuator is released to hold the blade in the deployed position. To retract a single action switchblade, the actuator is again operated to release the blade, and the blade must be manually retracted. For example, a single action switchblade design may include a charging handle that may be manually operated to retract the blade. For a double action switchblade, operation of the actuator compresses a spring against the blade to automatically deploy and retract the blade.
Although a switchblade provides convenient one-handed operation, the convenience of operation also increases the risk that the actuator may be inadvertently operated. For example, the actuator may be inadvertently bumped while the switchblade is in a pocket or attached to a belt, automatically deploying the blade in a manner that may cause personal injury or damage. Alternately, the actuator may be inadvertently bumped while the switchblade is deployed, releasing the blade from a fixed position. In addition, for single action switchblades that include a charging handle, the charging handle can create a pinch point during automatic deployment of the blade. As a result, the need exists for an improved actuator that reduces inadvertent operation of the actuator and an improved charging handle that reduces or eliminates the pinch point during automatic deployment of the blade.